Plenty of Fish
by DaRkMiKo99
Summary: "instead of you waiting for him to find you, maybe he needs you to find him." Sometimes the one you're meant to be with is really just a click away. AU setting Rated for future chapters SessxKag
1. Chapter 1

Plenty of Fish

Summary: "instead of you waiting for him to find you, maybe he needs you to find him." Sometimes the one you're meant to be with is really just a click away. AU setting SessxKag

A/N: Please be kind with the reviews. Haven't written for fanfiction in a very long time!

Kagome's POV

I woke up to the darkness of my room save the little bit of light shinning through the curtains. I got up from my bed only wearing a sports bra and shorts and walked towards my window, or more like hopping over the piles of clothes scattered across my floor.

'I really should pick up my room before I kill myself just trying to get around.'

I could tell my hair was a mess, but what did I care. Who am I trying to impress? I carefully pulled back the curtains and immediately regretted it. It was a beautiful day with a clear blue sky and birds chirping. Couples walked down the street hand in hand with smiles on their faces. It made me sick. I shut the curtain and walked out towards the kitchen of my lonely apartment. As I passed my telephone, I noticed hat I had a few messages, so I hit play.

Message 1 on Thursday at 4:30 p.m. : "_Kagome honey, it's your mother calling. I haven't heard from you in awhile and I wanted to make sure you were ok. Well you wouldn't believe who I ran into at the market just the other day! You remember Hojo from high school right? Well I bumped into his mother and started talking and we are trying to set up a brunch for you two so you can catch up. Call me when you get a chance so we can figure out a good time! Love you!" _End of message.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks mom…make me feel like an even bigger loser by setting me up with Hojo." I waited for the next message to play.

Message 2 on Thursday at 6:00 p.m. _"Kagoooooooooomeeeeeeeee! It's Sango! Where are you? I haven't talked to you in two weeks! Call me!"_ End of message.

"Oh Sango….I really should call her…..Maybe later." I sighed and waited for that last message.

Message 3 Today at 11:00 a.m. "_Alright Kagome, this is ridiculous! You have completely fallen off the face of the earth, and as your best friend I can't allow this to continue! Now I'm almost to your house and we are going out! Bye! _End of message.

I stood there for a second before my mind registered what just happened. My eyes darted to the clock, '11:30, she'd be here any second. I had no time to run.'

- Knock knock -

"Kagome Higurashi you better open up this door right now!" yelled a very angry Sango.

'Maybe if I don't make any sounds she will go away.' I thought as I tried to stay as still as possible.

All of a sudden I could hear the creak of the door opening as a taller girl stood in the door way. She wore a nicely pair of fitted jeans and a small dark pink shirt. Her long brown hair was tied back into a high pony-tail that came to her mid back. She smiled evilly at me as she waved the spare key, that I forgotten I had given her when I first had moved in, at me.

"Now Kagome, you weren't trying to avoid me were you?"

I nervously laughed, "I'd never do that to you Sango."

She closed the door then took a look around my apartment. It was dark, but you could see the piles of take out boxes that littered the kitchen, the mountain of unopened mail, and abyss of dirty dishes all over place. Then I saw her eyes land on me and widen.

"Oh Kagome…." I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"W-what?"

She came towards me and embraced me. "I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner."

"What are you talking about Sango? I'm fine."

She pulled away from me and gripped my upper arms. "Fine? Kagome you can't be serious! Look around you! I'm sure if your landlord came in, she'd have to call guys in toxic hazard suits to inspect the place! I've heard that you've taken a break from work! And Kagome….When was the last time you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

I stared at her for a minute not sure what to say. She took my hand and led me to my room, and after getting over the shock of how more disturbing my room was compared to the rest of my apartment, she stood me in front of the mirror. And there, I looked at myself for the first time in weeks.

'Who is that girl?' I thought to myself. She had a sickly pale complexion, unwashed hair, bags underneath her eyes, and her eyes looked like those of a broken girl. I slowly reached my hand up to reach her only to find out it was my own reflection.

'Was this really me? Did I really let a guy do this to me? I use to hate girls that did this to themselves because a guy broke up with them.'

I quickly pulled my hand back as tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Oh Sango...What happened to me?"

I could feel Sango's arms wrap around me, "Oh Kagome….Damn that Inu-Yasha."

The tears began to fall at the mention of his name. "Sango I just…I just don't understand!"

"He's an idiot Kagome."

"But things were going so well! And then out of no where he just drops me from his life?" Then to find out on Facebook he got back together with his ex! FACEBOOK SANGO! OF ALL THE FUCKING PLACES!" I could feel my throat become hoarse from the yelling because this is the first time in weeks I've talked to anyone.

"What a dick! He didn't even have the balls to break up with you to your face!"

She just held onto me letting me cry out all my anger, my pain, and my frustration.

It's messed up…just when you thought you got all the crying out, here comes more tears.

"He..he just made me feel like trash Sango….one moment he treats me like a princess and all of a sudden throws me away like yesterdays news!"

She looked at me in my eyes, "You're not trash Kagome, you hear me? You're far from it. If he couldn't see what a treasure you are, then he's not worthy of having you!"

"But Sango-" I began, but she interrupted me. "No buts Kagome! Now you are going to go take a shower, get dressed and we are going to go to lunch!"

I was about to argue with her, but saw it was futile. So I started walking towards my door and to my bathroom down the hall. It only took me about 20 minutes and when I got out, I caught Sango trying to clean up my room a little bit.

"Kagome before you say anything I couldn't in good conscious leave it the way it was….You'll kill yourself in here..or have something in here kill you."

I didn't even bother arguing with her on that because she was probably right. I dug through a mountain of clean clothes and found a pair of jeans, and an old fitted black shirt. I quickly brushed my hair and grabbed my wallet and keys. We walked to the front door and I put my sneakers on and out into the world I went for the first time in two weeks.

For about two hours we sat at our favorite restaurant and caught up on life. I feel so ashamed that I've missed out on so much these past few weeks. There was Miroku's surprise birthday celebration, Souta's soccer games, work…and the sunlight. After we finished up at the restaurant, we walked outside to her car and I just stopped for a moment and lifted my face up to the sun and closed my eyes.

"Kagome, are you ok?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, just enjoying the sunlight."

I could hear her laugh. "Well hurry up! We are going back to your apartment and doing some serious CLEANING!"

I looked over at her and smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"Become a hoarder apparently." She declared as she got into the car.

I walked towards and got into the car with her. "Hey! It's not _that_ bad!"

We got back to my apartment and just as Sango said, we started cleaning out my apartment. It only took us three hours and about five big trash bags, but we managed to get rid of every take out box and old trash that has been sitting there for two weeks, clean all the dirty dishes, vacuumed the carpets, wash and fold all my dirty clothes, and finally Ferbreezed all around the apartment. After finishing, we plopped down on my couch exhausted. I took a look around my apartment feeling good, and more like my old self. It brought a smile to my face, but it quickly faded at the thought of why I stopped in the first place. Sango saw this and quickly got up and shortly returned with my laptop.

"Um…whatcha doing Sango?"

"Hold on a second." I waited for a minute patiently, and then she showed me what exactly she was doing.

"Plenty of Fish ? What is that?"

"It's a dating website!"

I stared at her baffled. "Hear me out Kagome! It's a perfectly safe website, and it's free!"

"Sango, I don't think that dating is what I need right now."

"No it's exactly what you need. You need to get over Inu-Yasha, and talking to other guys is the perfect way to do it! And it's a total self esteem booster!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know Sango…."

"Look, just sign up and try it for a few days. If you don't like it, then we can always cancel your account. No harm no foul." Sango proposed.

"I guess there's no harm in trying it for a few days…." I said finally admitting defeat.

"Great!" she cheered. "Now let's make your profile!

So it took us only half an hour to get all the details on my profile. Nothing extreme, but simple that described me. We put up a few pictures of myself from over the summer, and applied my preferences.

"Now we wait!" Sango exclaimed after logging out.

I gave her a skeptical look, "We?"

She laughed, "Sorry, I mean you."

I chuckled, "Well I'm not holding my breath for anything."

"Don't worry Kagome. There's someone out there for you. But instead of you waiting for him to find you, maybe he needs you to find him."

We both smiled at each other. I adore Sango. She's the sister I never had, and the best friend I can always count on.

'We Belong Together' by Mariah Carey began playing.

"There's Miroku calling."

She quickly answered her phone, "Miroku? Hey sorry have been with Kagome all day. (pause) She's doing better."

She looked over to me and smiled.

"Tell him I said hi."

"Kagome says hi. (pause) He says hi back."

She stood up and walked towards the window.

"Plans tonight? Well…." She looked at me. "Sorry baby I can't tonight, girls night. (pause) Thanks, call you later!" She hung up her phone and had an evil look in her eyes.

"Girls night?" I questioned.

"Come one Kagome, we are long over due! Think of it as another step in the healing process!" she protested.

I contemplated over it for a second and inevitably gave in. "So where are we going?"

She squealed and hugged me. "Let's go the Heavens Rumors downtown! It's only a little after 5 pm right now. I'll go home, eat dinner and get changed and come to pick you up say around 8ish?"

I laughed at her enthusiasm, "Sounds like a plan."

I walked her to the door, we said our good byes and then I closed the door. Everything became quiet and stilled. Here I was again…alone. I took a deep breath, and pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

_Hello?_

Kaede? It's Kagome.

_Oh, Kagome how are you?_

I'm doing good, thank you. I was calling hoping that I could come back to work.

_Are you sure? You know you can come back anytime you want._

Thank you, but going back to work is exactly what I need right now.

_Wonderful. We have a field trip coming in on Monday if you wouldn't mind helping out._

That's perfect! Thank you so much!

_See you Monday._

See you Monday, thank you again.

After hanging up the phone I walked towards the window. It was still bright outside, so I decided to grab my laptop case and put my laptop in it. I then grabbed my wallet and keys and walked out of my apartment. I still had extra time to kill before I went out so I decided to walk to the internet café shop down the street. I walked in and there were some people there but not too many. I walked up and ordered a sandwich and a frappuccino, then set up at a table with my laptop. I decided to check on this Plenty of Fish website.

After logging on, I saw I had several messages from various guys. I scanned through some that caught my eye but none interested me enough to actually reply back. Sango was right though, the ones that complemented me on how 'beautiful' I was did make me feel better. I heard my name being called, so I left my laptop for only a second and returned with my order. I decided that I'd take Sango's advice and instead of waiting for this guy to find me, I'd go in search of him. So I took some time and began searching through some of the profiles based off my preferences. I was surprised to find so many guys on this website in my area alone. After looking page after page, I noticed one profile kept on popping up more than once.

'Lord Fluffy? What a curious screen name. Wonder what his profile title says. A Lord searching for his Lady. Awwww how cute.' I took the last few bites out of my sandwich.

Just as I was about to click to view more of his profile, there was a new message that popped up from OoKaMi25. Getting distracted, I clicked to view this message leaving the mysterious Lord Fluffy's page.

_Hey, my name's Kouga. You sound like an interesting girl and I'd like to get to know you better. What else do you like to do? _

'Hmmm what else do I like to do? I like going to clubs.' At the thought of clubs, my eyes darted to the time. 'Oh crap it's almost 7 pm! I still have to get ready.'

Ignoring the message from OoKaMi25, I quickly closed my laptop and packed it away. I threw away my trash, grabbed my frappuccino and headed back to my apartment.

After arriving at my apartment, I still had a good 45 minutes before Sango got here. I took another shower and after getting out I went in search for something to wear in my closet. I settled with white jean shorts and a black halter top with a silver ring in the front. After putting on my outfit, I put my hair up in a high pony-tail, but had some strands loosely fall. I applied some cover up under my eyes, some lip gloss, and mascara. I could hear the door open then the clack of Sango's heels as she walked into my apartment.

"Kagome are you ready?" She called.

"Almost Sango!"

I put on my silver hoop earrings and a simple bracelet to match. Finally I pulled on some simple 1 inch black heels that came up to my knee. I turned off my lights and met Sango out by my door. She wore a grey mini skirt and a small pink one shoulder shirt. She had on knee high black boots and silver jewelry.

"Ok hot mama let's get going!"

It was about an hour drive, but we finally made it to the club. There was already a long line of waiting people, but we were never the kind of girls that needed to wait. We walked up to the front of the line, getting angry stares all the way. We met with a boy about our age, long black hair pulled back into a low pony-tail, and a well toned body under his black bouncer shirt.

"Hiten!" we both cried out.

The boy turned around and smiled, "Sango, Kagome, it's nice to see you both. It's been way too long!"

Sango went to hug him first, "Much too long! How have you been?"

"Better now that I get to see your two beautiful faces!" Then he turned to me, and I could see the pity in his eyes.

"How are you Kagome?"

I smiled at him, "I fine Hiten. Really. I'm just so sorry to have worried everyone so much."

Hiten wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. "Look if you want me to, next time that asshole comes on by I won't let him in."

I chuckled, "I appreciate it."

He let go of me and unlocked the rope that separated everyone from entering. "Now you girls go on in and have some fun.

"Thanks!" we both said as we entered the club feeling the beat of music take over our bodies.

We danced with each other mostly putting on provocative show for on lookers, and we drank all night to quench our thirst. We were there for hours until they closed. When Sango dropped me off at home it was already 3 a.m. I stumbled into my room and took off all my clothes, crawled into bed, and passed out.

When I woke up it was a little after noon. I found some clothes to put on and walked out to my kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of Reeses Puff cereal, but noticed that as I went to get some milk out of the fridge, there wasn't any.

"Oh well. I guess I can eat it with out milk." I walked to my couch and turned on my tv as I picked at my cereal. I looked over to my laptop and set my bowl down. I grabbed it and opened it up to Plenty of Fish. There were more messages from various guys and I didn't feel like looking at them right at that moment. I went searching through profiles and I noticed that one guys screen name, Lord Fluffy. I was curious so I clicked to view his profile. He's name is Sesshomaru. He seems to be a very intelligent guy, athletic, and independent. He had a job so that's a plus. I viewed his picture. He was very handsome. (A/N: him and Inu-Yasha are in human form) I debated with myself whether or not to message him, but I thought against it. I went searching more through pages and there he was again, Lord Fluffy.

"Ok…that's a little weird." I clicked the next page once again, and like the time before, there he was again. Every time I clicked next he was there. I just stared at my computer screen in defeat.

"Ok, apparently Kami wants me to message you."

_Miko_91: Hi there Sesshomaru. My name's Kagome. So what kind of books do you like to read? :) Looking forward to hear from you soon._

Feeling satisfied I sent it. I set my laptop down next to me, grabbed my bowl of cereal, started watching tv. and ate my Reeses Puff.

Sesshomaru's POV

I sat there at my desk looking over some paperwork before I took Rin out to the park. My deep thought was disrupted when the vibration of my cell phone went off on my desk. When I grabbed it to see who has messaged me, I see it was a notification from Plenty of .

'Plenty of Fish?' I quirked an eyebrow trying to recall what exactly this was all about. Out of pure curiosity, I opened up my laptop and went to this website. Apparently this was a dating website. I thought for a moment and only one name came to mind.

'Jakotsu...'

I could only imagine what the childhood friend had put up on this website about me. After figuring out the password I read my profile.

'Lord Fluffy?' I went on reading my 'about me' which was fairly accurate. Satisfied, I discovered that this profile was made for me not too long ago.

'That explains why this website hasn't blown up my phone with messages.'

I saw the notification at the top of the page that caught my initial interest from the beginning. I clicked on the message button.

_Miko_91: Hi there Sesshomaru. My name's Kagome. So what kind of books do you like to read? :) Looking forward to hear from you soon._

'Kagome.'

I went on to look at this girls profile and was very intrigued to find an intellectual girl who loves history. She was quite beautiful too.

'What am I thinking? I don't need this website to help me find someone to date.'

I quickly shut my laptop shut grabbed my phone and walked out of my office.

"Rin, hurry up and get ready! We are going to the park now!" I called to my daughter.

I could hear her squeal in delight from upstairs as she rushed around gathering toys and running down the stairs. We were both dressed rather casually, her in loose jean shorts and an orange shirt, and I in jeans and a white shirt. I took her by the hand as we walked out to the car from our small mansion which was one of the things I inherited from my father.

All the way to the park, I couldn't get that girls' face out of my head. Even after arriving to the park as I watched Rin play in the swings with other kids, she was all I could think of. I tried distracting myself by reading my book 'The Kite Runner'. I got about half way through the page I was currently on until my mind drifted to that girl once again. Sighing I placed the book down and pulled out my Iphone. I downloaded the Plenty of Fishapp and went to the message from the girl that plagued my mind.

_Lord Fluffy: Hi Kagome. I enjoy reading anything really. How about you?_

Finally satisfied, I sent it. I put my phone away and picked up my book once again after checking on Rin. Hopefully I can now get to my book in peace. I got about two pages into the book and checked my phone.

'What am I doing?' I scolded myself. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and forced myself to read my book.

Kagome's POV

I was in the middle of watching Under the Tuscan Sun when I got a notification from my laptop from Plenty of Fish.

_Lord Fluffy: Hi Kagome. I enjoy reading anything really. How about you?_

I stared at my screen curious. I never thought he would answer me. It felt strange to be talking about books with this guy. Inu-Yasha hated books so it was difficult to talk anything intellectual with him.

_Miko_91: I absolutely LOVE reading anything and everything! Are you reading anything in particular right now? How do you like it so far?_

I smiled as I returned back to the tv waiting patiently for his reply.

Sesshomaru's POV

I was finally able to get into my book, and time seemed to fly on by until a very tired Rin came up to me ready to go home. I closed my book after marking my place and I picked her up in my arms and carried her back to the car. She fell asleep in my arms immediately and stayed asleep as I fastened her into the car and drove home.

As we arrived home I took her to her room so she could continue her nap a bit longer and returned to my study room. I pulled out my cell phone and saw I had one new message. It was that website saying I had a new message from that girl.

_Miko_91: I absolutely LOVE reading anything and everything! Are you reading anything in particular right now? How do you like it so far?_

I smiled to myself and before I realized I was doing it, I was responding back.

_Lord Fluffy: Well currently I'm reading The Kite Runner. It's very interesting to take a look into another's culture. I'm only at the beginning so far._

Kagome's POV

My movie was long over and now I was surfing the computer. I was interested in taking some fall classes this semester at our local college. I was reading the description for a class when I had gotten my notification that brought a smile to my face. I eagerly clicked it wanting to read it.

_Lord Fluffy: Well currently I'm reading The Kite Runner. It's very interesting to take a look into another's culture. I'm only at the beginning so far._

_Miko_91: I loved that book. I had read it in high school. It really makes you think about the difference in society and rights as people._

_Lord Fluffy: That's very insightful. Have you ever seen the movie for it?_

_Miko_91: LOL Yes I did and I absolutely did not like it at all!_

_Lord Fluffy: Noted. So did you have to read that book for school or did you read it for pleasure?_

_Miko_91: Pleasure. Reading was my only escape from the real world._

We went on for hours like this talking about books, our lives, people and other things we like to do until it was dinner time.

_Miko_91: Well Sesshomaru, this was fun but I'm starving so I'll ttyl?_

_Lord Fluffy: Until then._

I logged off my laptop and shut it, but I sat there for a moment. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks slightly from excitement and slightly from having such an open intelligent conversation with a complete stranger.

I walked into my kitchen and put something together for dinner, walked back to my couch and sat down. It didn't take me long to finish eating. I hurriedly opened back my laptop hoping to see if Sesshomaru was back on yet, but he wasn't. I waited for a while but that didn't seem to make him get on any faster. Slightly disappointed I left him another message and turned off my laptop for the night.

Sesshomaru's POV

After getting off the computer I went to check on Rin. Apparently she had been up for awhile now and ready to eat. We walked into our dinning room and one of the maids brought out plates for both Rin and I. I had a steak and she had Mac and Cheese. After we were both finished she went back to playing and I headed back to my study room and saw I had left my phone on my desk. I had grabbed it and saw I had a new message.

_Miko_91: Sorry Sesshomaru. Calling it a night from here. Maybe I'll catch you tomorrow. Night :)_

I frowned. 'I guess it can't be helped. Until tomorrow then.'

A/N: Hey I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1. Working on Chapter 2 but let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to ihearttheband and sherry15 for the comments and to everyone that has been enjoying the story so far. Here's Chapter 2…hope you enjoy!

Sunday Morning

Kagome's POV

I woke up after a relax filled night of sleep. It was the first in many nights, not including when Sango and I went out on Friday night and I got plastered. I stretched my body across my queen sized bed, and detangled the sheets from my legs. I then got up and walked to my kitchen to grab something to eat. After looking through all my cabinets and in my fridge I noticed I had absolutely nothing in my apartment to eat.

'Guess I should go grocery shopping today.'

I ended up grabbing my box of Reese's Puff and just picked the pieces out of the box not bothering with a bowl this time. My eyes wandered to my laptop that was still sitting on my couch from the night before and the recollection of the guy I was talking to all afternoon came rushing back. I hurried over to my couch and turned on my laptop anxious to see if he had replied back.

_Lord Fluffy: Good Morning_

It still amazed me that this gorgeous guy was talking to me!

_Miko_91: Morning. Did you sleep well?_

Not expecting a reply back anytime soon I placed my laptop down on my coffee table and went back to get my box of cereal. I also grabbed a notepad and a pen to make my grocery list, but when I came back to the couch wouldn't you know it I had a reply.

_Lord Fluffy: Yes thank you. And yourself?_

_Miko_91: Like a baby. So do you have anything fun planned for the day?_

_Lord Fluffy: Not really. I might go for a walk outside today. It's beautiful._

I looked at my window from my seat and could tell that the sun was shinning brightly through the curtains again today.

_Miko_91: Sounds like fun! I have to go grocery shopping. Maybe you could help me make my list?_

_Lord Fluffy: What do you need?_

I pondered over that simple question for a moment.

_Miko_91: EVERYTHING! Lol And I'm not picky either._

It was amazing how simple, but so entertaining of a conversation we were having. We went on for a while talking about our favorite kinds of food and I happened to mention that I'm pretty good a cooking.

_Lord Fluffy: Well maybe you'll have to cook for me sometime._

I had to blush at that. I never really cooked for a guy before, even Inu-Yasha. All he ever wanted was ramen noodle soup.

_Miko_91: I have to warn you, it's been awhile so I'm a little rusty._

_Lord Fluffy: I'll take my chances._

I feel like I turned ten different shades of red at that moment. As I went to reply I noticed an old message in my inbox that I had completely forgotten. 'OoKaMi25'

I opened up his message and felt guilty for not responding before, but then I started feeling even more guilty to wanting to reply back when I was having such a good time talking to Sesshomaru.

'Well it's not like we are dating though so it's not like I'm cheating on him.' Not seeing the harm, I replied back to OoKaMi25.

_Miko_91: Hi Kouga. I like doing a lot of things. My favorite is reading._

Feeling a little awkward I went back to my conversation with Sesshomaru.

_Miko_91: As much as I'm enjoying talking to you right now, I have to go grocery shopping so I can feed myself tonight. _

_Lord Fluffy: Well we can't very much have you starving yourself like that. Until later._

As I was closing my laptop and went to get ready to go out, I was smiling the entire time. It was just so refreshing to have just a conversation with someone and be yourself. Hell I didn't even have to get all dressed up to do it either!

I grabbed my list and my purse and locked my apartment. I got in my car and drove to the grocery store down the street. As I entered the store I pulled out my list and grabbed a chart.

It didn't take me that long to find mostly everything on my list but I couldn't for the love of Kami find the aisle with the protein bars! I was about to just give up on them when there came a voice from behind me.

"I see some things never change."

I turned around and saw my friend Shippo standing behind me with his flaming orange hair and friendly emerald green eyes. He stood about a foot taller than me and was lean but if you knew him you knew he wasn't weak.

"Shippo!" I exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful thanks. I was starting to worry because I hadn't seen you in a while. Was beginning to think you were getting your food at another grocery store."

I met Shippo here at the grocery store when I first moved into my apartment about a year ago. Since this was a new area to me and a new grocery store, I had no idea where anything was…well, I actually still don't but that's beside the point. I was searching for something and was walking up and down the aisles for about 15 minutes before he came up to me to offer to help. We became quick friends after that.

"I'd never do that. And I'm sorry about that. I kind of checked out from reality for a few weeks."

His lips fell into a frown and his eyes saddened. "Are you ok?"

I smiled at him sweetly. He reminded me so much of my little brother.

"Honestly, before I wasn't." I recalled those days that were far from just simply being not ok. I was in a dark place that left me alone and depressed. It wasn't even about me being upset because I lost Inu-Yasha. It was just the way it all happened. He made me feel like some whore he got bored with so he left. For Kami's sake it wouldn't bother me as much if he told me to my face.

I looked into his eyes, "But now I am." I saw him look at me, as if doubting what I was saying so I flashed him a genuine Kagome smile.

He sighed in relief and went back to his usual carefree self. "Well I'm glad that you were able to get better."

"Thanks. Well since you're here, could you help me out? I can't find where the protein bars are."

He laughed at me, "Honestly Kagome, you've been coming here for a year and you still need my help."

"Hey, it gives me a reason to come over here and chat with you!"

He turned and pointed to the opposite direction I was heading. "Aisle 17. It should be on the end on this side."

I smacked my head embarrassed. "Thanks Shippo."

"Yup, no problem Kagome."

We waved bye to each other and went our separate ways. I finally found what I had been looking for and then made my way to the checkout line. It was about 4 pm when I got home and brought all the groceries in.

"I'll probably start making dinner in an hour." I started setting what I needed out and putting everything else away, then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked after picking up the phone.

"_So you do know how to pick up the phone."_ came the sarcastic voice on the other line.

"And you apparently know how to dial a number. I'm so proud of our educational system." I shot right back.

"_Ha ha you're so funny."_ He said dryly.

I cradled the phone against my shoulder as I went back to putting my food away.

"So did you need something?" I asked.

"_Why is it that every time I call, you ask if I need something?"_ he asked feigning being hurt.

"Because Souta, the only times you _do_ call me, you always _need_ something."

"_Not true!"_ he exclaimed.

I put a hand on my hip and gave my _'oh really'_ kind of face despite the fact he couldn't see me through the phone. But if my brother knew me at all, he knew that's what I was doing.

"_Ok maybe sometimes."_

I just quirked my eyebrow up and continued to remain silent.

"_Alright it's true you happy?"_ he finally admitted.

I smiled, "Very, thank you."

I could hear him let out a sigh, _"Anyway…mom wanted me to try to call to see if you'd pick up the phone for me."_

'Oh crap. Guess I never did call her back…' I thought.

"Is she there right now?" I asked

"_Yeah she's like begging me to give her the phone. She thinks you're mad at her because you haven't called her back at all for the past few weeks."_

I combed my fingers through my hair, "Yeah, go ahead and give her the phone."

I could hear him hand the phone over to our mom. _"Kagome dear?"_

"Hi mom. And before you say anything I'm not mad at you. I was just" I paused trying to find a way to say it, "away for a few weeks."

'Kind of.' I quietly thought to myself.

"Oh! I feel so embarrassed. Did you go anywhere special?"

"No, actually I hated it. Never going back." I wasn't ready to talk to her about my fail of a relationship, and how I was depressed for two weeks. She'd probably have me start seeing a therapist or something.

"I'm so sorry dear. Well, we miss you at home. Will you be visiting anytime soon?"

"Not sure yet. I'll be returning to the museum tomorrow for work and then I'll figure out my schedule then."

"Ok then dear. Well it's nice to hear that you're doing well. I love you."

"Love you too mom. Bye." I ended the call and placed the phone back on its cradle and decided to get on my laptop for a while. I signed on to Plenty of Fish and saw I had one mew message but not from the guy I was hoping to be from.

_OoKaMi25: Eh I'm not much of a reader. I like physical activity ;) _

I was a little taken aback by the comment.

_Miko91: Oh like sports? What kind of sports do you like to play?_

I hope that's what he was referring to, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I know what he really meant. I minimized that page and brought up a new one and decided to get on Facebook. I was streaming through the new feed when one stopped me dead in my tracks.

_Inu-Yasha posted on Kikyo's wall "I love you"_

I guess I should have seen that coming…..being in the state I was for the past two weeks, I never bothered removing him as a friend, so it's natural to still get his news feed. I remembered the day he told me he loved me.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting in the park under a sakura tree that was in full bloom. It was a spring afternoon with a cool breeze that nudged the pink white petals to fall around us like snow. I was leaning my head against his shoulder when he turned to me and gently caressed my cheek. I in turn simply just smiled at him. His eyes looked into mine and softly whispered,_

"_I love you."_

_Overjoyed I hugged him and kissed him. "I love you too."_

I just stared at his name for minutes, and without my mind registering what my body was doing, I clicked on his name. Before I could stop it his page popped up, with a picture of Kikyo in his arms embracing. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. He looked so happy. He never looked like that with me. He was always had a hint of sadness to his smiles he gave me and sometimes when he looked at me, I feel like he was staring right through me.

"Damn it!" I yelled to no one and shoved my laptop away as I got up pacing around. Why did I have to do that….now that picture is engraved into my mind along with the disappointment I feel that I couldn't make him that happy.

'I probably never stood a chance.' Then all my emotions I worked so hard to be done with came rushing back. All the hurt, all the sadness, and all the unrequited love I had. I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the ground as I fought so hard for the tears to stop falling.

"WHY DAMN IT! WHAT DID I DO TO DERSERVE THIS PAIN!" I yelled as I hit the floor. I could feel my chest tighten…my heart was really breaking. I felt it getting harder to breath as my sobs became louder and louder, but I didn't care. I just wanted it to stop hurting. I laid there for I don't know how long. I finally sat up and crawled to where my phone was and called Sango.

"Hey Kagome! What's up?"

"Sango!" I choked

"What's wrong?" I could tell she was worried.

"Can..can you…" I tried getting out but my chest tightened up again making it hard to breath.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes Kagome!" She hung up the phone and I just laid there on the floor by the coffee table. True to her word she arrived 10 minutes later. As she entered she called out for me.

"Kagome?"

I tried saying something but all I could do was sniffle. I heard her gasp as she discovered me on the floor. I heard her drop her bag and come running over to me. She dropped to the floor and helped me to sit up.

"What happened?"

"I..I…w-was…" but it was still difficult to breath let alone say anything. I felt her rubbing my back trying to get me to calm down.

"Take deep breaths Kagome. Deep breaths."

I did as she said and it did help. "I was just on Facebook a-a-and I saw him. And i-it just all came r-rushing back. It hurts so much Sango!" I cried at that last part as I leaned into her to cry more.

She held onto me and kept rubbing my back. "Kagome, you need to calm down _please_! Just take deep breaths!"

I held in my sobs and took two shaky deep breaths. I could feel the tight grip on my heart begin to loosen as my sobs decreased and my body began to relax. I continued to take those shaky deep breaths until I could breathe normal again. I could still feel Sango rubbing my back and I just cuddled against her like a child would her mother. I finally regained some composer to myself sat back up on my legs. "I'm ok thanks.." I said quietly.

Worry was all over her face. "Kagome what happened?"

"I had a..abreak down…"

"Yes I saw that but how did it happen?" She was getting angry, but I know it wasn't at me. She was scared for me….hell I was scared for myself.

"I was on Facebook and I stupidly went to his page."

She stared at me for a bit before she got up and headed towards my bedroom. It was not even a minute later before she came back with two large trash bag.

"Sango where did you get that?" I asked curious because I don't remember seeing that trash bag before..and it was_ my_ room.

"This is his clothes and the other one are pictures and any memorabilia of you two!" I was shocked to say the least. I never thought about all the stuff he left behind or where it went.

"When I came over to help you clean I got to all of his things before you and stowed they away."

"What for? I asked

"Get up and I'll show you." She said as she walked to my door.

Sounding like an order rather than a request I got up and followed her. We got into her car and went driving. She was angry. How did I know? I don't think she'd be going almost 25 over the speed limit if she wasn't. Our first stop was a low end strip with some small local businesses. We walked into Goodwill and met the cashier. She was a middle aged woman who reminded me of my own mother.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes." Sango replied before she heaved the bag of clothes up to the counter." We want to donate this bag of clothes."

I stared at her wide eyed. 'Is she crazy?'

"Sango what are you doing?" I whispered to her

"Look Kagome, if he wanted his stuff he could've come by and picked them up. Apparently he didn't want them that badly. And what use are they to you?"

I was about to protest but realized she was right. I turned to the cashier, "They are all men shirts and shorts and pants. The shirts are medium and the shorts and jeans are 28."

(A/N: I'm not quite sure how the sizing goes for guys lol)

The cashier had a big smile on her face at the rather large bag and directed us to the back where we could put it and they'd sort it out. We waved bye as we left and got back into Sango's car.

"So, how'd that feel?" asked Sango

I looked at her, "It felt….great!"

She smiled, "Now on to part two!" she exclaimed as she took off. She wasn't as angry as before as she drove but she had this determined look in her eyes.

The next place we stopped was out in bum fuck nowhere in the woods.

"Ok what are we doing here?

She didn't even bother answering me as she got out of her car.

"Get the back in the back seat and drag it over there to that campfire pit."

I got out of the car and saw what she was talking about. No I remember, Sango and her family use to go camping all the time when we were younger and this must be where they stayed. I went to the back seat and grabbed the bag as I was told and dragged it to the campfire pit.

She opened her trunk and pulled out a gallon of water. I looked at the area and noticed that the wood was no good to use because it was damp. "Sango I'm not sure what we are doing here, but if you were trying to start a fire, we'd need to get more wood. These one aren't any good."

When she got there she started clearing out the wood, "We don't need wood." I was confused. Well I was until she took the bag and dumped it in the pit. The pit was littered now with mountains of pictures of me and Inu-Yasha, and cards we exchanged, and gifts. I looked at Sango as she pulled out a match book and handed me the matches.

"Sango don't you think this is a little much?"

"No actually I don't. Look Kagome, you're obviously not quite over him yet. So you need to cleanse yourself of him." I went from staring at her to the pile of memories, I wasn't sure if I could do it.

"I don't think I can do it Sango…."

"Don't give me that crap Kagome. You can, and you will!"

(A/N: One of the few acceptable times to give into peer pressure lol)

I gripped the box of matches before opening them up and taking one out. I struck it against the box and there it was…a small dancing flame to help end some of this pain. I stared at it for a second before I dropped it into the pit, and then that small flame slowly erupted into a roaring fire before me. I looked as everything in the pit began to blacken and crumble into ashes. Watching almost a year of memories becoming but a speck of ash in the wind didn't even phase me. In the end he treated me like trash, so I'll treat my memory of us the same. It was about 15 minutes or so before the fire died down because everything in the pit had incinerated. Sango poured water over it to make sure it wouldn't start a forest fire. We got back into the car and we remained silent until we got to my apartment.

As we entered I stopped in mid track and turned around to hug her.

"Thank you."

She pulled away from me, "We still have one more thing to do Kagome." I was confused. What else could there be? She left me standing there by the kitchen island and walked over with my laptop. His page was still up. She set the laptop down on the island.

"You need to delete him off Facebook."

'Really?' I thought

I walked over to the laptop thinking that it'd be easy, but as I got there and had the mouse over the unfriend button I froze.

'This was it.' I thought 'The final step to forgetting him completely. But why was it so hard to just press the button. I had no problem donating his clothes or burning all our memories, but why was this so hard?" I pondered over the thought and realized, 'I still care about him….' Anyone would think of me to be stupid to care about him after what he put me through, but no matter how much pain he caused me, he will always be my first love. I guess I understand why he went back to her. He loves her so much that no matter what happened between them he couldn't stop loving her. That's the difference between us though. I may still care about him, but I certainly can stop loving him.

_You and Inu-Yasha are no longer friends_

"I did it." I said to myself almost surprised.

Sango hugged me. "I'm so proud of you Kagome!" she exclaimed.

After getting over the initial shock, I assured Sango she didn't need to stay and that I'd be fine. So I walked her out and said our good byes. It was after 7pm and I realized that I forgot to put my food I was going to make earlier away. Kami it was still good! I put it away and decided to heat up a lean cuisine and crawl up on my couch and watch whatever movie was on tv.

'Bride Wars. Great I could use some comedy!'

I ended up falling asleep on the couch, but woke up in the middle of the night to crawl in my own bed after brushing my teeth.

Sesshomaru's POV

It was 9 pm and I let out an annoyed grunt as I slammed my laptop shut. After my walk with Rin I returned home and checked to see if she messaged me. To my dismay I found no new messages from her. I didn't even bother looking at the ones from the trashy looking girls that spammed my inbox. I decided to get my mind of this annoyance by watching a movie with Rin, and after that we had dinner. But even after dinner there was nothing. It was Rin's bedtime so I went upstairs to tuck her in.

"Daddy I had fun with you today on our walk!" she exclaimed

I pulled the covers over her tiny form. "I had fun with you too Rin. Are you excited for your field trip tomorrow?"

"YES!"

I had to chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Remember Jaken is going to be going with you and your classmates, so try not to cause him too much trouble."

She pouted for a moment, "Why can't you come daddy?"

"You know I have to work Rin."

She sighed, "I know daddy."

She has come a long way since she first moved in with me.

_Flashback_

_I was walking to my car after work on night when I caught the sound of a small child crying. I found the sound coming from an alleyway and when I ventured into the darkness I found a small girl on the ground crying. She looked homeless with ratty, torn, and dirty clothes. Wanting to help_ _I kneeled down and reached out to her, but she was so afraid she just pulled back pushing herself into a corner. It was getting cold, so I took off my jacket and held it out to her. She slowly took it and I got up and left. _

'_I'll just call the cops to come pick her up. Leaving a child out in the world at her age is despicable.' I thought._

_By the time I got the mouth of the alley way I felt a small body clutching to my leg. When I looked down I was her holding onto me for dear life crying. I took her to the cops and after a few_ _days I found out her parents over dosed on drugs and she was left to fend for herself. She was then placed in a foster home, but I would get calls every day saying she ran away looking for me. Apparently she didn't trust anyone but me. So after a week with speaking to the right people I was able to adopt her._

'That was almost 5 years ago.'

I leaned down and kissed her good night, and went to shut off her light and when I went to shut her door, her tired voice whispered to me,

"I love you daddy."

I smiled, "Love you too Rin." I left her door creaked open and I walked to my own room a few doors down.

I passed my study and found myself wondering,

'Does Kagome like kids?' I then became annoyed that I hadn't heard from her all afternoon.

'You are a confusing woman Kagome. Talking to me nonstop one day then disappearing the next.'

With those final thought I went to my room to continue reading my book.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys for your patience. I'm finishing up my semester in a few weeks so I'm slowly but surely getting the chapters done. Thank you for the kind reviews and hopes everyone enjoys this chapter! Do not own anything having to do with Inu-Yasha.

Monday Morning

Kagome's POV

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

I was cocooned in the warmth of my blanket and I did not want to leave it, but that annoying buzz of my alarm clock proved to irritate me until no end. I reached my arm out into the chill of my dark room to turn it off and quickly retreated back into the warmth. I laid there trying to motivate myself to actually get out of bed, take a shower and eat before I headed into work today. I poked my head out to stare at the blaring red digital clock that read 6:30 a.m. I sighed and flung the covers off my body and ran into my bathroom as fast as I could. After getting in there I turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. I stepped into the shower and wished I could stay in there forever. It felt amazing running down my body as it loosened up my muscles in the process. After cleaning myself I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel. I quickly brushed my teeth and flossed, and then I carefully walked out into my cold apartment and back into my room. I could see the bit of sunlight rising mixing all the blues and pinks and oranges together. This was one of the parts I enjoyed when I woke up this early. I glanced over to the clock that read 7:00 a.m.

'Better hurry up and get ready if I'm going to be there on time.'

I walked to my closet and pulled out a simple blue button down short sleeve shirt and a black pencil skirt. I threw those onto my bed and opened my drawers to pull out a pair of black lace cheeksters and bra. After unwrapping the towel form my body and letting it slide to the ground, I quickly pulled on the panties and bra. I picked up the towel then walked back to my bathroom to hang it up. I then opened the closet and pulled out my blow dryer and plugged it in. It only took me 10 minutes to dry my hair, and after putting it away I rushed back to my room to put the rest of my clothes on. I grabbed the top first and buttoned it up except the last two, and slid the skirt on up to my hips. I tucked in the shirt and made sure the skirt was at least above the knees. Feeling satisfied with my appearance, I picked up a plain silver necklace with a heart on it and grabbed a pain of black pumps form my closet and walked out into my kitchen. I looked at my clock in the kitchen.

'Crap it's already 7:30 a.m.! Guess I'll have to take breakfast on the go.' I slipped into my shoes, grabbed my purse and made sure I had my keys, wallet and phone. Then I grabbed a banana and rushed out the door. As I got into my car I began eating my banana and headed off to work.

Sesshomaru's POV

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

My eyes snapped wide open to the irritating sound. I quickly shut off my alarm and sat up in my bed. I sat there for a moment trying to think of today's agenda. Then I stared at the annoying alarm clock.

'6:30 a.m….so it begins.'

I removed the blanket and walked into my bathroom. I began running the hot water and as soon as it was too my liking I stripped off my boxers and stepped into the shower. It only took me a few moments to wash myself but the feel of the hot water felt too good to leave yet. So I stood there for just a few more moments enjoying the warmth. After getting out I dried my body and wrapped the towel around my waist and walked back into my room. I pulled out a standard white button down shirt with a gray suit and laid it on my bed and placed the black shoes I grabbed on the floor. It didn't take me that long to slide on a pair of boxers, put on my suit and grab everything I needed before I left my room and headed towards the dinning room. Rin was already there, ready for the day and waiting patiently for me as always.

"Good morning daddy!" she cheerfully greeted.

I patted her on the head as I walked by, "Good morning Rin. Did you sleep well?"

She smiled, "Like a princess!"

I laughed to myself as I took my seat next to her. Our maid Aki came out and placed our food in front of us and we began eating. She then handed me the newspaper and I unfolded it and began scanning over the news as I ate. After we finished, I walked Rin to the car that would take her to school. It seemed like it was going to be a wonderful day for a field trip. The sun was brilliantly shinning and there didn't seem to be a cloud in the sky.

"Are you excited for your field trip today?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

"Very excited daddy!"

"Are you going to try and behave for Jaken?" again asking her despite the fact I already knew the answer.

"I'll try!" She smiled giving me her huge smile.

I laughed, she was too adorable. "Come here and give me a hug."

She practically launched herself at me. "You'll be home to tuck me in right daddy?"

"As always."

The weekend tends to be 'our' time because I'm so busy with managing all these hotels, but I'm always home to tuck her in.

Satisfied with my answer she kissed my cheek and climbed into the car. Jaken climbed in after her and sat across from her. As the car drove off I watched her wave bye until I couldn't see the car anymore. I then took it as my initiative to head off to work.

As I was about to get into the car, there was Aki holding out my brief case.

"Sir you forgot this."

"Thank you." I said as I took it from her. "When Rin gets home from school today, make sure she does all of her homework, eats her vegetables and no sweets after 8p.m. I'll be home by 10 p.m. to tuck her in."

She bowed, "Understood sir."

I got into the car and signaled to the driver to go. I pulled up my sleeve to look at my watch,

'7:30 a.m. It's going to be a long day.'

Kagome's POV

'It's a good thing I don't live too far from the museum.' I thought as I parked my car in the employee parking spot and headed inside. I ran into a few of my coworkers on the way in and our security guard/Sango's boyfriend Miroku. Miroku and Sango met here at the museum one day when Sango came to visit me. You could say it was love at first sight but it wasn't that easy for Sango to admit to it. After multiple rejections she finally caved and agreed to go out on one date. After that one date though Miroku had her hooked. They have been dating for about a year now.

"Morning Miroku." I greeted him as I was walking inside the building.

"Kagome, how good it is to see you. How are you?"

I smiled at him. "Great actually. I'm so happy to be at work. I've missed this place so much."

"Well we have missed you."

"Thank you. Hey I'll see you later. I got to get ready for this field trip that's coming in."

"Bye."

After walking in, I stood there and took in the beauty of the statues and pictures we had just in the lobby. It felt good to be back here after what seemed like an eternity. I walked into the employee only door and headed to Kaede's Office. I knocked a couple of times and waited for an answer.

"Come in." I heard her say. I opened the door to see the elderly woman shuffling around some paperwork. Then she looked up and smiled sweetly at me.

"Ah Kagome dear, it's good to see you. How are you today?"

"Great thank you Kaede. So what time is the field trip group getting here?"

She looked back down at the papers she had in her hand, "They're scheduled to get here around 9 a.m. You will be getting one group and Yumi the other."

"Wonderful. Are we just going all over the museum or just specific exhibits?"

Kaede looked back down at the papers to double check, "Looks like they are focusing on history of Feudal Japan so the west wing of the museum.

I sighed to myself, 'Great something easy that I know like the back of my hand.'

I thanked Kaede and walked back out to the main lobby. I saw Yumi and walked over to here, "Yumi!"

She turned around and saw me approaching her. It looked like it took her a moment to realize who I was then I could see her eyes widen in realization, "Kagome!" She practically tackled me with a hug. "How are you? Where have you been?" She questioned.

"I was just taking a break."

"Well thank Kami you're back. I didn't think I could handle all these kids by myself!"

"Awwwww kids? How old?" I asked

She pulled out a paper Kaede must of given to her and studied it for a moment.

"Looks like 10-11 year olds."

I squealed, "They are so adorable at that age!"

Yumi handed me a copy of the papers and talked about how we were going to do this so we wouldn't overlap each other in the exhibits.

9 a.m. came around and the school bus rolled up in front of the museum right on the dot. I could see the kids and few parent chaperons pour out of the bus. As they walked in the museum you could hear all of them "ohhhhing and awwwwing". As soon as all of them gathered in the lobby I took a step forward and with a smile I greeted them.

"Good morning kids. My name is Miss Kagome and this is Miss Yumi. We will be your tour guides today."

All the kids said "Good morning" back with big smiles.

I looked towards the adults, "We will be splitting the kids into two different groups. We will be touring the same things as the other group. Then afterwards we will be having lunch in the cafeteria together." I could see the parents nodding and started to split the kids up. Yumi took her group first and I took a look at all my group's faces.

"So are you kids ready to learn about our history?"

They all cheered. I think they were more excited about not being in school than anything. I laughed to myself. "Ok kids, remember if you have any questions my name is Miss Kagome and don't be afraid to ask. That's why I'm here."

Everything was going fairly smoothly. These kids were behaving very well and asking questions. We were almost done when I saw Yumi by the end of the tour frantically waving at me. I pardoned myself from the group for a moment to see what was wrong.

"Yumi what's wrong? I'm almost done my tour."

"I'm missing a kid from my group!"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

I turned and looked to see the adults staring at me because I yelled.

In a more hushed tone we continued our conversation.

"What do you mean you lost a kid?"

"Her chaperon was flirting with one of the concession stand girls and not watching her, and I was talking to some of the adults. Then one of the other kids asked where she was and she had disappeared!"

I tried comforting my friend, "It's ok we will find her. Go find Miroku and tell him to be on the look out for a lost little girl. What's her name?"

"Rin. Rin Tashio."

"Ok let me talk with the parents of my group. Maybe they can help us."

She nodded and went to go find Miroku. As I returned to the group, I was about to talk to the parents when I looked over to the kids. They were all sitting on the bench chatting and laughing. Then I noticed something. There was a girl that I don't remember being in my group at the beginning of the tour. She wore an orange dress with white sandals, half of her hair was in a side pony tail, and she had the sweetest chocolate brown eyes. She seemed to be really popular with the kids.

I walked over to a mom chaperon, "Um excuse me ma'am, that girl in the orange dress….what's her name?"

She looked over to the girl in question and she gasped, "That's Rin Tashio. Huh that's funny, I don't remember her being in our group before." I thanked her and walked over to the little girl.

"Rin?"

She looked up at me with such innocent eyes. "Yes?"

"Sweetie, you had a lot of people worried about you. You left your group."

Her eyes saddened, "I'm sorry. I just missed my other friends in this group. And you're so nice and pretty!"

"Awwwwwww. You're so sweet." I held out my hand, "Come on, let's go let everyone know you're ok." She took my hand and followed me to where Yumi and a short green pasty fellow was freaking out.

"Yumi, I found her." She looked over and plopped into a chair in relief.

My poor friend, "She snuck her way into my group."

The short pasty man came rushing up to us, "Rin! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? You silly girl, you need to learn to stay put and not run off!"

I could see his scolding was making her sad, "Excuse me, but maybe you should learn to watch her rather than flirt with the concession stand girl."

He seemed to be taken aback a little at my forwardness.

"Look here girl, this has nothing to do with you!"

I was starting to get angry, "Look here _toad_…when a girl gets lost in _my_ museum, it does have something to do with me. I'm sure her father wouldn't appreciate getting a call from us saying that her chaperon lost her in our museum!"

That seemed to shut him up real fast and he just stormed off muttering to himself.

I smiled to myself and I could feel Rin hugging my leg. I patted her head and kneeled down, "Rin I still have my tour to finish, but can you promise to wait right here with Miss Yumi until I'm done?"

She nodded and help out her pinky, "I pinky promise." I linked my pinky with hers, and then walked back to my group. It only took a few more minutes until I finished, but when I came back, she was still there as promised. She came running towards me and took me by the hand. "Pretty lady please come eat lunch with me!"

'She is absolutely precious!' I asked if she had brought a lunch with her and she forgot it in the car this morning. I took her up to where the food was and told her she can have whatever she'd like and I'd buy it for her. Her eyes lit up in excitement and started looking around for something to eat. I noticed she started picking out candy.

"Rin dear, you don't want to eat too much candy. You'll give yourself a tummy ache."

She looked down at her collection in disappointment as if battling with herself which ones to put back. She looked back up to me, "Pretty lady, which one should I choose?"

I smiled sweetly at her, "Well which one do you like the best?"

"All of them!" she exclaimed with no hesitation.

I knelt down to her, "Well I'm never really liked sweets too much. I always like apples because they are good for you and have a natural sweet taste to them." I showed her the one I picked up, "They taste even better with peanut butter!"

"Then I'll have it too if you like it pretty lady!" She went back to put all the candy away and picked up and apple just like mine. She was so adorable, everything I ended up getting she did too.

We walked to the cashier, "Can you put her food on my account please?"

The younger cashier girl smiled, "No problem Kagome." We continued to an open spot where we ate our food and talked. She was actually quite a smart little girl and so cheerful.

"You're quite intelligent Rin. I bet your mommy and daddy are proud of you." I commented as I cut up her apple.

"My daddy is always proud of me!" she boasted.

"What about your mommy?"

"I never have a mommy." She said in a saddened tone. "It's always been me and daddy."

I stroked her hair gently thinking about my life and what it would've been like if I didn't have my mom to support me. "Well Rin, I bet your daddy loves you lots and lots."

She flashed me one of those big innocent smiles, "He does!"

"Ok class, it's time to pack up and go back to school." Called out their teacher.

Groans could be heard all around. I looked to say bye to Rin and she looked so sad.

"I don't wanna leave pretty lady! Can I stay here with you?" She latched onto me in a very tight grip for a 10 year old.

I patted her head, "Rin sweetie, I'm sorry but you cant stay here with me."

She unlatched herself from me and looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Hey there's no need to cry." I paused trying to think of a way to get her to cheer up, "Hey how about this. If you talk to your daddy, maybe he can bring you back to the museum over the weekend and the three of us can hang out here. I'll even take you in our new exhibit."

She seemed to of liked that idea because she had the biggest grin on her face. She nodded her head and hugged me one more time. She got out of her seat and ran to catch up to her classmates. I walked behind them to make sure they all got out and saw her wave to me off the bus. I waved back until the bus was out of sight. I brought my hand to my head and sighed.

'What a Monday.'

Sesshomaru's POV

I got into the office this morning and I noticed that I had gotten multiple complaints from a few hotels by employees so I decided to make a couple of visits to check them out myself. The first one was by the museum that I believe Rin was visiting today. I was hoping to finish early and visit her but that was wishful thinking. By the time I got the hotel, there was chaos. There was a wedding party and family in the midst of checking out and eating breakfast. From the looks of it, there had of been about 100 people. The servers in the restaurant looked liked they were running with their heads cut off, the cooks were messing up orders, and the front desk attendants had their computers crash.

Jakotsu came in shortly after I did.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Jakotsu is my right hand man in this company I took over for my father. He also has been a childhood friend of mine and one of the few people I trust.

"Apparently the apocalypse." I responded.

I took off my jacket and threw it on a counter and jumped behind the front desk. I immediately started apologizing to the guests trying to check out for the inconvenience. Jakotsu rushed over to the restaurant and started apologizing to the guests and helping the servers. After about two hours and thousands of dollars worth of comps from both the restaurant and the front desk, we managed to get everything to calm down.

"You look like you're about to kill to someone." Jakotsu said as he walked over to the front desk.

It was only 11 a.m. and I was ready to massacre someone. How can I have these baboons working for me? I looked over to the girl that was running the front before I came to assist her.

"Who is running this place?" I calmly but firmly said, anger in my tone.

I seemed to have frightened the girl, but she stood her ground and looked me straight in the eye. "I was sir. I apologize I allowed things to get this far out of hand." She was lying, but what intrigued me was she was covering for the real person responsible for this mess.

"Don't lie to me girl. Now where is the General Manager?" She sheepishly looked towards the locked employee door where the general manager's office was. I walked over and entered the code to get in. as I walked in I heard a very annoyed voice yelling at me.

"I told you no one is to disturb me!"

I growled at the large black leather chair with its back turned to me. "Naraku."

The chair swiftly turned around to reveal a man with black hair slicked back and in a suit. "Sesshomaru, what a surprise to see you here. I wasn't expecting you."

"I decided to drop in. I have been getting numerous complaints from the staff here."

He put on a surprised look, "Complaints from the staff? That's news to me."

"Hn." I looked around the room and it was a wreck. Papers piled up almost as high as the ceiling, room filled with the sent of cigarettes, and trash littered the floor. I took one hard look at this man we hired to run this hotel my father worked so hard to create.

"Naraku….you're fired. Get out now. We will have your things sent to you."

After a few moments of his obscene yelling, he was being escorted out by security. I took a step out of the office as the rest of the employees watched the fiasco, many with a smile on their face. If this was Oz, they'd be the munchkins sings "Ding dong the Witch is dead!" I turned to the girl at the front desk, "How long have you been an employee of this company?"

"Two years sir." So a loyal employee. She also seemed to be one of the few competent people here.

"You'll be on a probation period, but you'll get a raise. I'll give you two months to get this place off the ground."

"Sir?" She didn't seem sure what I was saying.

"Congratulations. You're the new General Manager of Crescent Moon."

"T-Thank you!"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Moy. Sango Moy."

I pulled my card out and handed it to her. "This is my card. If you need any help or have any questions just call me at my office."

She took it, "Thank you again sir!" I grabbed my jacket and met Jakotsu in the lobby. I took a look at my watch and figured Rin must be eating lunch now and getting ready to leave to go back to school. I'll just see her when I get home.

"So how about we grab some lunch first before we head out to the next hotel?" Offered Jakotsu.

I sighed, "Guess you can't work on an empty stomach."

We went to one of our usual favorite places. We took a seat outside and placed our order with our server. As we waited for our food to arrive, we began chatting over other things besides work.

"So have you found anyone interesting on Plenty of Fish?" he asked.

I glared at him. "What's the look for?"

"When did I give you permission to create an account for me?"

He took a sip of his water and smiled, "You didn't."

"Hn."

"So there's no one that you found?"

"….I didn't say that."

His eyes seemed to lighten up in surprise, "Is that so? Do tell!"

I smirked at his reaction, "That good sir is none of your business."

He seemed a little disappointed and pouted, "But Sesshomaru I need some kind of detail! What she look like? Does she work? Have you met her yet? Have you told her about Rin?"

I could feel my eyebrow twitch at all the questions. Just then our food arrived and as we ate I answered his questions.

"She's beautiful enough to catch my attention. She does work but she never said where or what she does really. I haven't met her yet, but hoping to soon. It is also rather annoying that it takes so much time for us to message each other back. And as for Rin, I don't want her to get attached to her incase things don't go well for us."

"Hmmmmm. Well she could be a ninja!"

I gave him a skeptical look but he continued. "And if you're that anxious to talk to her, why not give her your number?"

I paused for a moment to actually think about what he just said. 'Maybe I'll just do that.'

After we finished our lunch, we headed out to the other hotel that was about a few hours away. When we got there, everything seemed fine but I made a mental note to keep a close eye on it. So by the time I got back to the office it was dinner time. I went straight to my paperwork that piled up on my desk from the day. Jakotsu brought me some take out to eat while I worked before he went home. I finished up around 8p.m. and decided to call it a night. I tidied up my desk and locked up and met up with my driver who was waiting outside the building as usual.

"Finish your work early today sir?" He asked as he opened the door for me.

"Yes. Rin will be excited for me to come home early tonight."

"Very good sir."

When I came home, all was calm which made me a little worried. By this time, Rin usually would be tormenting the maid in charge of putting her to bed or playing a trick on Jaken. I ran into Aki on my way through the kitchen and she had a look of concern. My immediate thought went straight to Rin.

"Aki, what's wrong? Is Rin ok?"

"Sir, Rin is fine. Wonderful in fact. When she came home from school she started her homework immediately without being told and when I brought up her snack of milk and cookies she didn't want them. She wanted apple slices with peanut butter. Then after dinner she took a bath without putting up a fight and brushed her teeth"

I was a little taken aback by….well everything! I maybe wouldn't of paid attention to her coming home and doing her homework right away but wanting a healthy snack instead of sugar….something was definitely wrong.

"Where is she?"

"She's coloring in her room waiting for you to tuck her in."

I nodded to her and made my way to Rin's room. As I entered her room, she was peacefully laying on her bed coloring in her book. When she heard the door creak her head shot up. "DADDY!" She pushed herself off the bed and attacked me with a hug.

"Hello Rin. How was your day?"

"It was so much fun daddy! I have so much to tell you!"

I picked her up and walked to her bed. I pulled back her covers and laid her down. Then I picked up all her crayons and her coloring book and set them on her desk.

"So tell me what happened."

She went on telling me about when she got to school and then the ride to the museum. Then she continued to tell me how as the tour started, Jaken was ignoring her so she went off to the other group. Then towards the end a 'pretty lady', as Rin put it, found her and brought her back to her group because they were so worried about her. Then Jaken was being real mean to her, but she put him in his place.

"It was so funny watching Jaken walk off mumbling to herself!"

I made another mental note to myself, 'I'm going to kill him.'

I went back to listening to her story about how she waited for the pretty lady and because she forgot her lunch the pretty lady bought her lunch.

"She's so smart and pretty and nice! I want to be just like her!" She exclaimed.

I had to chuckle. Rin usually doesn't take well to adults that easily. She usually has to get to know them first for awhile.

"I was sad to leave, but she said if I asked you maybe we can go visit her sometime! She said the three of us can hang out."

"Well I guess will just go and do that then. What was her name?"

I watched as Rin sat there trying to figure out an answer to the question.

"I can't remember daddy, but she was really pretty."

I pulled the covers over her, "It's ok Rin. I'm sure when we go to the museum you'll remember her."

She beamed a cheerful smile at me. "Daddy are you going to read me a story tonight?"

"Sure. Which one you want me to read?"

"Little Red Riding Hood!"

I walked over to her little bookshelf and pulled out the book. When I got back to her bed, I laid on one side and opened the book and began reading to her. I didn't notice until I got to the very end that she had already fallen asleep. I put the book back and turned off the light. I left the door open just a creak and walked to my study. I opened my laptop and found a message from Kagome.

_Miko_91: Hey! Sorry about last night. I just fell asleep on my couch lo! I just went back to work today and have been busy all day. Hope you had a good day and will talk to you again soon._

I stared at the screen then remember what Jakotsu said earlier, '_And if you're that anxious to talk to her, why not give her your number?'_

My fingers began typing on the keyboard and smiled after I finished. I closed my laptop with that smirk on my face and picked up my cell phone and went to my room.

_Lord Fluffy: It's quite alright. I request, if you may, start contacting me on my cell phone because getting on my laptop had become quite bothersome to me. However I enjoy your company. Thank you._

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm SO SORRY about this very LONG update! I have been suffering from bronchitis for a few weeks and it has taken a toll on my creative flow. Hope you enjoy this chapter and working immediately on the next chapter! Also I want to thank Animagurl33 :) You helped me so much in this chapter THANK YOU!

Tuesday Morning

Kagome's POV

I woke up from my peaceful slumber, and lazily stretched my body. Then realization hit me….I have work and don't remember my alarm going off. I threw my covers off me, ignorant to the coldness of the air that assaulted my body. My eyes darted to my alarm clock and its bold red colors read 6:15.

"Really? I couldn't have slept for 15 more minutes?" I took a look around my room, not really staring at anything in particular as I just sat silently there. I then decided that going back to sleep for 15 more minutes was useless, so I got up and walked to the bathroom to get a head start on my day. My shower was rather quick compared to yesterdays, and after wrapping myself up in a towel I walked back into my room to be greeted by the annoying 'BUZZ' of my alarm. After shutting it off I began to dress for work. I ended up wearing a white thin sleeveless turtleneck and another black pencil skirt. My hair was put up in a pony tail, and after putting some simple jewelry on, I slid into my favorite black pumps. Once satisfied with my overall appearance I walked out to my kitchen to get some breakfast since I actually had time today. After sitting down at my breakfast island with my bowl of cereal I pondered over Sesshomaru. I walked over to my laptop that was sitting on my coffee table as I cradled my bowl of cereal, and turned it on. After logging on to Plenty of Fish I noticed I had an obscene amount of messages from that Kouga guy.

"Wow, way to blow up my inbox." I carelessly scanned all of his messages until I saw Sesshomaru's.

_Lord Fluffy: It's quite alright. I request, if you may, start contacting me on my cell phone because getting on my laptop is becoming quite bothersome to me. However I enjoy your company. Thank you._

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

My eyes widened at the message and smiled a smile that would rival that of a Cheshire cat. I excitedly grabbed my phone from the bottomless pit I call my purse and began typing in the number. As I was about to send him a text message I took a second and looked at the time.

"It's only a little after 7am. Maybe he won't be up? And I don't want to disturb him."

After debating with myself for a few minutes, I decided to just go ahead with it.

_Good Morning_

I sat my phone down and turned on the TV to kill some time. All of a sudden my phone went off notifying me that I had a text message.

_Good Morning. Did you sleep well?_

I smiled, _Like a baby. I didn't wake you up did I?_

I held my phone anxious for his reply. As if on cue a 'ping' sounded from my phone.

_No, I was actually already up and about to eat breakfast before work._

_Well, I'll let you eat, and will talk to you later. _

_Until later then._

After finishing my cereal and rinsing it out in the sink, I grabbed my purse and thought of heading off to work early.

When I arrived only Miroku was there with another boy, I assume to be his trainee. "Good morning Miroku!" I called out as I walked up the steps to the front door.

"Good morning Kagome!" He stepped to the side to introduce his trainee, "Kagome this is Hojo, Hojo this is the lovely Kagome."

I extended my hand to greet him and flashed him a smile, "It's nice to meet you Hojo."

He took mine, "The pleasures all mine Miss Kagome."

"So what brings you here so early today?" questioned Miroku as he opened the door for me.

"Oh no particular reason really. Just one of those early days I guess." I shrugged as I entered the building. "I'll see you later Miroku. Bye Hojo!" I called as I left them. I continued on walking into the back where Kaede's office was and popped my head in. "Good morning Kaede. Have anything special for me today?"

"Good morning Kagome." She began shuffling through some papers on her desk, "Looks like it'll be a calm day today."

I smiled and headed back out towards the front after I clocked in. I sat down on one of the benches and pulled out my phone.

_Have a good day at work :)_

_You too. _I smiled and hugged my phone to my chest. I felt like a high school girl all over again.

The morning went by pretty fast and smooth, but by lunch time I was already ready for the end of the day. 'ping' sounded my phone.

I pulled out my cell phone form my pocket and read my message.

_How is your day so far?_

_Slow :/ how about yours?_

_Never ending…_

_I know the feeling. So you never mentioned where you work._

_I manage my father's hotel chain._

_Oh wow. That's amazing._

_What do you do?_

_You can think of me as a history teacher. I inform people of the past. _I like to think of it as that more than just a simple tour guide.

_What school do you teach at?_

I had to laugh quietly to myself.

"Kagome, after your break come see me. I have a special project for you to start on." called Kaede.

Seeing that I was being rushed, I sent a text quickly.

_I'm actually not a teacher. I have to go so I will explain it later. Bye!_

I put my phone back in my pocket and finished eating. Afterwards I met up with Kaede, "Kaede, what is this project you wanted me to begin on?"

The elder woman smiled sweetly at me and handed me some papers. "I want you to set the new exhibit together on the east wing. There is some information already on some of the artifacts, but some will still need some thorough research."

My jaw nearly dropped, "A-are you sure Kaede? That is such a big responsibility!"

"This is why I left it to you my dear. You can go start on it now. Make me proud." She stated as she walked away.

I quickly scanned over the papers as I began heading to the employee lounge. I clocked myself out and went towards the front door.

"Leaving already Miss Kagome?"

I looked up from my papers briefly to see Hojo. "Oh Hojo hi, and yes I am. Kaede has me on a special project that requires me to do a little research at the library."

He seemed saddened by this. "Perhaps I will see you tomorrow."

I smiled sweetly at him. "Perhaps."

I continued on towards my car and after getting in, I headed off to the library where I'm sure I'd spend the rest of my day there.

Sesshomaru's POV

_I'm actually not a teacher. I have to go so I will explain it later. Bye!_

I quirked an eyebrow at her last message she had sent. If she wasn't a history teacher, what was she?

I put my phone away and looked over to Jakotsu who sat across my desk babbling about something.

"Are you still talking?" I asked.

He feigned hurtfulness, "Oh Sesshomaru! How could you be so cruel and ignore me so!"

After straightening some papers on my desk and answered, "With very little difficulty."

He seemed to be about to say something back but a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Enter." I called out, knowing that it was my secretary.

"Uh, Mr. Tashio. I know you and Mr. Jakotsu are busy but ummmm…." My secretary was a simple girl who did her job well. However she seemed rather nervous at the moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Before she could even answer, that _she demon_ (no pun intended) came waltzing in.

"Sesshomaru darling!"

"Oh Kami…" both Jakotsu and I said at the same time.

"What's with the surprised look on your face?" She took it upon herself to sit on my desk.

"Oh look Sesshomaru, now you will have to burn your desk to rid yourself of all the STI's that this little hoe Kagura is contaminated with."

She shot him a hateful glare. "If anything needs to be burned, it should that grotesque thing you call an outfit."

I could see this was getting us no where, and as Jakotsu made an advance towards her, I decided to step in the way.

"Jakotsu, how about giving Kagura and I a moment."

I could see the questioning look in his eyes, but as I escorted him to the door I reassured him everything will be well. After I closed the door I turned back to Kagura and just stared at her sitting there with no care in the world.

"What do you want Kagura?"

"Why to visit you of course. I missed you." She said with a fake smile.

"I dumped you."

"Oh Sesshomaru, I understand you wanted a break, but I think it's time to get back into things again." Was there something between this girls' ears?

"When I dumped you I didn't want a temporary break. It was a permanent thing."

"Why must you try and deny what we have."

Really…did she really just say that. "Oh there's no denying what we have Kagura."

Her eyes lit up with anticipation. "Oh and what might that be my love."

I stared at her with cold unnerving eyes, "Absolutely nothing."

Her sweet façade finally dropped as she got back on her feet and headed towards the door. Before she walked out, she turned back to me and with a glare as cold as mine she shot back, "This isn't over yet Sesshomaru." then walked out.

I sat down in my chair rubbing my hands over my face trying to ease away the ache that began growing inside my head. I heard Jakotsu open the door and enter.

"So….about the desk…" He began.

I look at him. "Burn it."

Kagome's POV

"Miss, the library will be closing soon. Is there anything you wanted to check out?"

I looked up from the book that preoccupied my attention to the elderly woman in front of me. "Oh, is it that late already?" I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 4:45pm. My eyes widened as I began cleaning up my area and gathering the books I wanted to take with me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize the time." I finally got everything in order, "Yes I wanted to take these books with me please."

She began walking towards the front desk and I followed after her. I placed the books on the counter and she began the check out process.

After leaving the building and getting into my car, I thought of what I should eat for dinner. When I parked in my usual resident parking spot, I decided on calling for take-out. I grabbed my books, my purse and my keys and began walking towards the door to get in the building of apartments. As I went to unlock the door so I may get in I accidentally dropped the keys.

"Oh crap." I awkwardly began bending down so I may pick up the keys and not drop any books or give a free show to anyone behind me. Before I was able to pick up the keys, someone had done it for me already.

"Looks like you can use some help?"

After straightening up, I stared into blues eyes but not like mine. No these were like ice.

"Thank you." I politely said as I took my keys from him.

"You're….Kagome right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Wow…small world. I'm Kouga. We met on Plenty of Fish."

It took me a moment, but then I realized who this guy was. "Oh Kouga! Yes I remember you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply back to any of your messages. I have been rather busy with work."

"Here let me help you with those." Without being able to kindly decline his offer, he took all the books from my hold and waited for me to lead him in. I quickly walked up the stairs, and he took it upon himself to begin a conversation.

"So have you lived here long Kagome?"

"Almost a year now. And yourself?"

"I just moved into an apartment down the block by a small café shop."

"Oh yes I'm familiar with that place. So what were you doing up the block in my neighborhood?"

He smiled and laughed, "Just getting a feel for my new home."

We reached my door, and after I opened it, I turned to Kouga, "Thank you so much for assisting me with my books." I quickly took them from him, "Maybe I'll see you around." I tried shutting the door, but I could feel his foot caught in the door preventing me from doing so. I looked back to him, now feeling a little worried.

"I might just take you up on that offer. I need someone to show me where all the hot spots are."

"If I ever get a moment to I will. I have this big project I'm working on for work and it'll take up most of my time for awhile."

I could see the disappointment, and maybe….was that a flicker of anger?

"Maybe whenever you're free then?"

I flashed him a smile and finally got the door to close. I quietly locked it and listened to his footsteps echo down the hall and the steps. I let out the air I had apparently been holding in and staggered over to my kitchen island. I placed all the books on the counter and sat there with my head on the table.

'I don't know what it is about this guy, but he definitely just gave me the creeps.'

I lifted my head up and glanced at the collection of take-out menus that decorated my fridge. I plucked a yellow one and walked over to my house phone, but before I dialed the number I noticed I had a few messages. I pressed play and listened.

Message 1 on Monday at 2:00 p.m. _" Kagome Higurashi pick up your phone! I have been trying to get in touch with you! Call me back!"_

'Sango?' I thought for a moment and realized I have been at the library since after 1 p.m. and I put my phone on silent since then.

Message 2 on Monday at 2:30 p.m. _"Kagome! I have some big news where are you? Miroku said you left early. CALL ME ASAP!"_

After that I pulled my phone out of my purse and saw the millions of calls and texts from Sango. "Ok apparently this is serious." I pressed the number 1 button for speed dial and waited for her to pick up.

"Kagome?'

"Hey Sango. Sorry about that. I've been busy all day. What's up?"

"I GOT A PROMOTION AT WORK!"

After recovering from the damage done to my ear drums I asked her to repeat that.

"I got a promotion at work!" she said a little less loud.

My eyes widened at the news. "That's great! Tell me about it!"

She went on for about an hour or so telling me the story about how her company's president came for a surprise visit and all hell was breaking loose. She was trying to manage everything the best she could when he and his colleague stepped in and helped out for about an hour. Then the president marched into her boss Naraku's office and basically fired him and put her in charge.

"That sounds amazing Sango. I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm just so excited! We need to go out and celebrate."

I looked at the clock and pondered the thought.

"Maybe take a rain check for this weekend? I have a lot of work to do for this project still."

"How about Saturday then?"

"Sounds like a date. I'm about to order take-out so I'll talk to you later?"

"Yup no problem. Try not to work too hard now."

"Will do Sango. Night."

"Night Kagome." Then after hearing the click I hung up my phone and looked at the digital clock that read only a little after 5pm. The grumbling in my stomach told me it was time for dinner. After setting my phone down, I opened my freezer and pulled out a frozen dinner and after reading the directions, I popped it in the microwave. As I was waiting for my food to finish heating up, I picked up one of the books I had been immersed in while I was at the library and began reading it once again. However it seemed just as I started getting into it, the beeper from the microwave went off signaling that my food was ready. I set the book back on the counter and finished preparing my meal. Deciding to let it cool for a moment, I walked into my room and a baggy shirt on and some shorts feeling completely comfortable now. I grabbed my book, my notepad, and my meal and got situated on the couch. I continued to read as I ate my meal, and took a few notes.

_Hatshepsut was a pharaoh who ruled ancient Egypt from 1473 B.C. to 1458 B.C.. Hatshepsut came to power because her step-son (Thutmosis III) was too young to take the throne. _

_She was supposed to rule for Thutmosis III until he was old enough to rule on his own. However, after several years, Hatshepsut declared herself the pharaoh. Many important people at that time did not agree with her right to rule, but Hatshepsut ruled for many years on her own. When she died, Thutmosis III became the pharaoh. _

_Many of the monuments that were built during Hatshepsut's reign, and many statues of her were destroyed after she died. People destroyed them because they were a reminder of the time when she was the ruler. _

This had continued for hours on end, and would have continued into the late night if it wasn't for her phone notifying her about a text message.

After getting up and picking up my phone off the counter, I smiled to myself.

"Oh, Sesshomaru texted me." and after reading the message my eyes widened.

_I would like to meet you for dinner this Friday if you are free._

Sesshomaru's POV

I staggered through the door around 10pm tonight. After the epidemic with Kagura, and the burning of my desk, I attended at least two meetings about new policies that are to be applied to every hotel and these quarters' percentages. Then after that, I attended to the mountain of paperwork that needed my approval and signatures.

"Good evening sir." Aki greeted as she bowed.

"Evening Aki. Where's Rin?" I asked as I handed her my suitcase and jacket.

"All snuggled up in bed waiting for you sir."

I went straight up the stairs and knocked on her door before entering. "Rin?"

"Daddy!" She jumped out of her bed and right into my arms. "I missed you all day!"

I kissed her softly on her forehead and walked her back to her bed. "I missed you too. How was your day?" I set her back on the bed and tucked her underneath the blankets as I waited for her reply.

"So much fun!" She went on telling me about her day at school with her classmates. When she got the end of the day she became nervous started fidgeting.

"Daddy, can I ask you a favor?"

I looked at her a little baffled, "Sure Rin."

She started fiddling with her fingers, then lifted her head to look me in the eyes.

"Daddy, I know the weekend is our special time but do you think maybe this Friday I can spend the night at my friend Yura's house?"

I stared down at her, and those innocent puppy dog eyes stared right back at me. It was at this point that I realized that I couldn't possibly say no to her. I mean, this is the first time she has been invited to a fellow classmate's for a sleepover. How could I say no?

"I suppose." She squealed capturing me in her arms in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Just let your friend know I will need to meet with her parents to talk about some things first."

"Yes I will tomorrow at school. Thank you so much daddy!"

"Alright you little monkey, it's time to settle down." I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Rin."

She kissed my cheek. "Goodnight daddy." She rolled over and snuggled up to one of the stuffed animals that I had bought her and began lightly snoring in peaceful slumber.

I walked into my room and began preparing myself for bed. I stripped down into my boxers and brushed my teeth. All the meanwhile I was thinking to myself what I would do with myself Friday night and most of Saturday. I crawled into bed when a thought crossed my mind. I pulled out my cell phone and sent a quick text message.

_I would like to meet you for dinner this Friday if you are free._

I laid there thinking to myself, immediately regretting sending that text message.

'Why did I do that? It's much too soon to be meeting her. She must think I'm some crazy psycho and won't talk to me ever again.'

He phone brought him out of his thoughts.

_I would love to. Did you have anyplace in mind?_

I quickly replied back_, La Cucina at 6pm? _La Cucina was a very popular small Italian restaurant owned by a friend of my fathers. It is very formal, and in a very public place to make her feel at ease. I dine there quite often when on business meetings so I'm very familiar with it.

_Sounds wonderful. See you then :) Goodnight_

_Goodnight _I smiled softly as I set the phone on the nightstand and laid back in bed. I finally fell asleep with thoughts only of Friday night in my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday Afternoon

Kagome's POV

It was Saturday, the day Sango and I decided to have her celebratory lunch date because of her promotion at work. So there we were at our favorite lunch spot outside on the patio, with the sun brightly shining and a cool breeze tickling our arms.

"So Kagome, how was your date last night?" Sango inquired as she took a sip of her tea.

I chuckled to myself as I thought over the events of my date last night. "It was…." I paused thinking of the right word to use, "interesting."

Sango's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Spill!" she yelled, drawing attention from the other guests to our table.

I urged her to quiet herself down. "Shhhh. Ok ok, I'll tell you." After she calmed down, Sango leaned in eager for me to begin. "Let's see….let me start a little before my date."

Kagome's Flashback

_It has been one hell of a long week, but it's finally Friday. Since Sesshomaru had asked me out, I have been working my ass off to finish my work for the museum. It was around 3 pm when I had arrived at the museum with my huge stack of files and papers. As I was walking up the stairs I ran into Miroku and Hojo, "Hey guys."_

"_Hello there Miss Kagome, I haven't seen you around in awhile."_

"_Hello Miroku. Well I was hoarding myself in my home and at the library trying to finish this project for Kaede."_

"_H-hello Miss Kagome." Came the quiet voice from Hojo._

"_Hi Hojo." _

"He was so cute. He actually reminds me much of my brother the way he's so shy." I admitted to Sango.

"Don't ever tell him that Kagome. He has a little crush on you." Teased Sango

"He does not! Anyway…"

_Back to Flashback_

"_Well I better get going. I have to give Kaede these files and paperwork."_

"_Let me get the door for you!" Hojo had exclaimed. Before I could respond he raced up to the top of the stairs and opened the door for me. I slowly made my way up the stairs after bidding Miroku goodbye, and thanked Hojo for opening the door for me. _

_After entering the building, I quickly made my way towards the back where Kaede's office was. I lightly knocked on the door, "Kaede, it's Kagome."_

_I waited for her to answer, "Yes, Kagome, enter."_

_I entered and sat in one of the chairs across from her paper-overflowing desk. I placed the files on my lap and waited for her to finish her phone conversation._

"_Yes, I understand. Thank you." Kaede hung up the phone and as she was writing down a note, she began speaking. "What can I do for you Kagome?"_

_I showed her the files on my lap, "I finished the research that you asked for the new exhibit."_

"_Wonderful! I'll make the call to the corporation that we are ready for the artifacts to come in. When will you be free to come in and help set up?"_

_I reached into my purse for my calendar book and flipped to this moth. I smiled to myself at today's date that's circled with 'DATE' in the middle. _

"_Kagome?" Kaede called out to bring me back to reality._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I can come in early on Sunday to pre-set up and figure where I want everything, but the artifacts can be brought in on Monday."_

"_That'll be perfect. I'll make the call right now to let them know." She picked up the phone and dialed a number. I got up and placed the files on the filing cabinet off to the side. "I'll just go ahead and leave." I whispered to her as I pointed to the door. She waved bye and I took my leave. On my way out I passed Miroku and Hojo and said bye to them._

_I rushed to my car and quickly arrived home. As I walked up to my building I was lost in my thoughts until I ran into someone. I looked up to apologize but then I saw who it was, "Hey there Kouga."_

"Kouga? Who is he?" Sango interjected.

"He's the guy that hit me up on Plenty of Fish and then moved into the same area as me." I reminded her

"Oh yeah….he gives me the creeps."

"Ok, you need to stop. I'll never get to the end of this story." I chided her

"Ok sorry sorry! Continue."

_Back to flashback…again_

"_Kagome, what luck to run into you. I haven't seen you in a few days."_

"_Yeah, I've been working really hard to finish my project for work." I dug out my keys to open up the door. I needed to hurry inside so I can start getting ready._

"_So you're free tonight then? I wanted to take you out for dinner."_

_I looked into his eyes so full of hope. "That's so sweet of you, but I'm so sorry. I actually have dinner plans tonight."_

"_Is it a…..date?" _

_I gave him a concerned look. He reminded me of an ex-boyfriend jealous of the new boyfriend. _

"_No, I'm just meeting a friend. Maybe I can take a rain check though?" _

_His eyes seemed to lighten up as soon as I said friend. "I'll hold you to that. I'll see you later." I waved to him, but as he walked away, he seemed to sulk off. I felt really bad, but I couldn't possibly cancel my plans with Sesshomaru now! _

_After shaking it off, I hurried up to my apartment and jumped into the shower. After about forty-five minutes, I wrapped myself in a towel and entered my room to decide what to wear. I turned on the light to my small walk in closet and started pulling out every dress I owned and threw them on my bed. _

'_Ok, so I need something sexy, but not too revealing." I eliminated some options by throwing them on the floor. _

"_Classy, but not too stuck-up." There went a few more dresses._

_I looked at my finally two choices and decided on one. I walked back to my closet and pulled out my favorite pair of black pumps to finish off my outfit. Happy with my choices I went on to finish drying my hair and putting it up in a side bun with a few strands on the side loose. My make-up was kept simple with just black eye liner and mascara. Looking at the time, I noticed it was almost five-thirty._

_I grabbed my dress and slid it on carefully so I wouldn't mess up my hair or make-up. It was a black long sleeve turtle neck dress with cut off shoulders that came to my mid thighs. I slid on my pumps and with one final look into the mirror, I grabbed my purse and was off. _

_It only took about fifteen minutes to get there so I decided to wait inside. I approached the host, "Um excuse me. I'm suppose to meet a Sesshomaru here tonight. I just wanted to know if he was here already." _

_At the mention of his name, the hosts' eyes widened. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting ma'am! Mr. Tashio isn't here yet but please follow me and I'll seat you right away!"_

_I was about to tell him that wasn't necessary, but he darted off into the direction of our seat. 'I guess it's better than standing around.' I concluded. I made it to the table and took my seat that he so kindly pulled out for me. Then the server came and offered me a glass of wine while I waited. _

"_A glass of Coppola Merlot please." He nodded and left. Shortly he returned with the glass._

_I thanked him and began sipping the wine as I listened to the chatter around me. _

_It wasn't until a deep booming voice interrupted my thoughts. "Kagome?"_

_I turned around and saw the most gorgeous man ever. He looked exactly like his picture, tall with long black hair tied back, and golden eyes. (A/N: Please don't freak out about the black hair thing. I'll explain why later!) _

Sesshomaru's POV

I was sitting out on the patio of our back yard having lunch when I heard the door slide open. "Daddy!" Yelled a very excited Rin as she attached herself to my leg.

I patted her head, "How was your sleep over?"

"It was so much fun! We stayed up late and watched movies and played dress up and we painted each others nails-"

"Slow down Rin. Are you hungry?" She nodded her head.

"How about going to ask Aki to make you something to eat, and join me out here. Then you can tell me all about your sleep over." I suggested

"Ok daddy!" Just as fast as she came, she went. Jakotsu was nearly tackled by Rin as she rushed back inside. "Where she gets that energy I'd like to know." His eyes shifted over to me as he got closer and whispered, "So how was that date last night?"

I nearly chocked on my water. "How did you find out about that?"

"Oh my dear Sesshomaru…" he began as he casually took a seat next to me, "There isn't anything you do that I don't know about."

I quirked an eyebrow, curious and creepped out, but mostly creeped out. "You know what, I don't even know if I want to know how you know."

"No need to get your panties in a bunch. I happened to see you at the restaurant." Jakotsu reassured him.

"Hn."

After a long period of silence, Jakotsu persisted on, "So how was it?"

Figuring he would bug me until I would tell him, I decided that I might as well tell him.

_Flashback_

_I had just arrived to the restaurant with five minutes to spare. I entered and made my way to the host stand who immediately took me to the table. On the way he informed me that my date was already here. He gestured me to my table and left, but I continued to stand there. Her back was to me, but she seemed to have her mind else where as she glanced about the restaurant completely unaware of my presences. Her black hair was up in a side bun with a few strands loose, slender shoulders that were milky white, and a toned back. Not wanting to seem like an idiot for standing there any longer I cleared my throat, "Kagome?"_

_She quickly turned around and I was taken aback by her blue eyes, and innocent glow about her. I already knew of her blue eyes, but to see them in person felt different._

"_Sesshomaru. It's good to finally meet you." She stood up and held out her hand to greet me._

_I, without hesitation, took her hand and kissed it. Her cheeks were tinted with a hint of red which pleased me. I took my seat across from her and called for the server to bring me a glass of my usual. _

"_I apologize for making you wait." I began._

_She smiled, "Oh no it wasn't a problem. I wasn't waiting long." Then she went on to take a sip of her glass of red wine. _

_Then there it was…..the awkward silence. _

_She cleared her throat which gained my attention, "So how was your day?" She asked._

"_It was….hectic."_

_Curiosity sparkled in her eyes, "Oh really? I'd like to hear about it."_

"_Well,-"_

_I was cut off by the server who returned with my glass. "Are you folks ready to order?"_

_Kagome looked a little embarrassed. "I actually never even looked at the menu." She laughed it off as the server offered to come back in a few moments, then walked away._

"_I'm sorry." She apologized._

"_There's no rush. We have all night." I replied as I took a sip of my wine and watched her look over the menu._

Kagome's POV

"Ok so you guys ordered your food and then what?!" Questioned Sango.

I took a sip of my glass of water as I went on, "Well we talked all night. It was a rough start but it became more natural."

"What kinds of things did you guys talk about?"

"Everything! We talked about our jobs, which he was particularly interested in mine, our lives outside of work, what's going on in the world….and even about our past relationships."

I could see Sango's eyes widen. "Kagome! You NEVER talk about your exs on the first date!" She scolded.

I tried to calm her down before I went on to explain. "Sango calm down. It wasn't like that. He _wanted_ to know.

_Flashback_

_We were finishing up our dessert as I debated about asking him this particular question all night._

"_Kagome, you look like you have something on your mind. Maybe I can help?" He offered._

_I poked at my canoli for a moment before I just straight up asked him, "I don't mean to sound rude but….why were you on Plenty of Fish?"_

_He looked confused for a moment, "I'm not sure if I understand what you mean?"_

_I set my fork down and rested my hands on my lap like an embarrassed child, "You just seem like a very attractive guy and wouldn't need to go on a dating website to meet a girl." 'Hell they probably flock to him.' I thought to myself._

_I could tell I was blushing. "Honestly, it was my friends' doing. He made the profile for me without my knowledge."_

"_Oh." Was my oh so smooth reply._

"_But I'm…glad he did because I was able to meet you." He confided._

"He really said that? That's so cute!" Exclaimed Sango.

"I know! It made me smile so hard my cheeks hurt." I confessed.

_Back to Flashback_

"_How about you?" He asked_

"_How about me what?" I asked confused._

"_Why are you on Plenty of Fish? You are a well off young woman who is very beautiful."_

"_Thank you, but honestly…..it was for my self esteem." I admitted._

"_You're self esteem?"_

"_You see, I just got out of a bad relationship recently and my best friend thought it'd be a good idea to meet someone new." I explained._

"_I see…Tell me about your bad relationship." He urged curiously._

"_Well….to put it simply; he was a liar and unfaithful jerk. He would take me for granted and cheat on my on a daily bases. But what hurt me the most was that he'd tell me that'd he loved me everyday." The pain clenched my heart at the memory, but that all disappeared when I felt a comforting hand grip mine. I looked up to see Sesshomaru's golden eye's staring into mine._

"_He was a selfish little boy who doesn't deserve your attention. If he couldn't see the treasure in front of him, then he must be a blind idiot."_

Sesshomaru's POV

"And some men wonder why women have given up on the male species." Sighed Jakotsu.

"Well she hasn't…at least not yet anyway." I added.

My eyes wandered towards Rin, who finished eating long ago and was now playing gleefully on the grass with her dolls. 'If anyone hurt Rin in such a way I would kill them.' I thought.

"So what happened after dinner?" Jakotsu inquired.

"After dinner I insisted on paying for the entire thingand I walked her out to her car. But before she got in she looked at me and asked me if I wanted to go somewhere with her."

_Flashback_

"_Where are we going again?" I asked._

"_You'll see when we get there." She smiled mischievously. She turned on the radio and tuned into a radio station that was playing late night club music. A favorite song of hers came on because she started singing, slightly off key, but entertaining none the less._

"_We are here." She announced as she pulled into a parking spot. _

_I looked out in front of us to see water glittering as the moonlight hit the water. I went to look at her, but she had gotten out of the car. I followed her to the front of the car, and watched as she kicked off her shoes and climbed on top of her hood. She laid back and patted the spot next to her gesturing me to join her. I very carefully climbed up next to her and laid back. _

"_This is my favorite spot to think." She explained._

"_Why's that?" I asked her._

_She reached up with one of her hands to the sky, "Because this is one of the few places here in the city you can see the stars."_

_I looked up and for a brief moment I was actually surprised. There were so many stars sparkling in the sky and I was memorized. It felt like hours we were there staring up at the sky together. We probably would have stayed until the sun rose, that is until I heard her yawn._

"_I'm sorry," she laughed, "must be pass my bedtime." She slid off her car, as did I. _

"_Thank you for taking me here."_

"_You're welcome. Maybe we can stay longer next time." Before I could reply, I watched her eyes flicker back up to the sky. "Oh look! A shooting star!" She pointed just behind me. _

_I quickly turned around and caught the shooting star flying across the sky. _

"_Make a wish!" she exclaimed._

_I watched her close her eyes and make her silent wish. She looked like a celestial angel with the glow of the moon against her face and her hands folded together as if praying. Then I leaned down slowly and kissed her softly. _

Kagome's POV

"EEEEEEEEK!" squealed Sango

I laughed, "Shhhhhh! Be quite!" as I gave an apologetic look to those around us again.

"How romantic though! What happened next!"

I couldn't stop laughing at her excitement. "Well when I realized that he was kissing me, I kissed him back. It was slow and tender, but still left me breathless at the end."

"Then what?!" Sango practically begged.

"Then nothing." I concluded.

Sango nearly fell out of her chair. "What?"

"Yeah nothing else happened. I took him back to his car, we kissed a little more, and then I went home."

"Seriously?" She asked like she couldn't believe what I was saying.

"What else were you expecting? Get your mind out of the gutter." I teased.

"Well, are you going to meet him again?" She asked trying to change the subject.

I took a sip of my water, "Most definitely."

Sesshomaru's POV

"Way to make the first move!" praised Jakotsu.

"Hn." Despite my response, it did make me feel good to my ego.

"So will you meet her again?" Jakotsu asked.

"Most definitely."

Aki came outside, "Excuse me sir, but you have a call from Inu-Yasha."

I scoffed at the name, "Take a message."

Aki bowed and went back into the house.

"Inu-Yasha? Isn't that your wild brother?" Jakotsu asked.

"Half." I corrected, "And yes, he is rather on the unruly side."

"He's a notorious playboy isn't he? What a shame."

"He needs to grow up and act like an adult. Our father's inheritance won't last forever."

Rin came skipping up and showed me her bouquet of flowers she picked from the garden. I pulled one out and tucked it into her hair. She smiled and went back to her dolls.

"So he should dye his hair black too?" teased Jakotsu

I glared at him, "If he wants to be taken seriously in the business world then yes."

"You know you guys can't help it if you were born that way. Besides, it makes you unique."

"I'd rather not associate myself with that idiot." I simply stated as I took a sip of my drink.

Kagome's POV

"So Kagome, was there anything about this guy that you _didn't_ like?" Sango asked teasingly.

"Honestly?" I paused for a moment, "His eyes."

Confused, Sango asked "His eyes? What were wrong with his eyes?"

I gripped my glass of water afraid of the words that were about to escape my lips, "They remind me of Inu-yasha."

* * *

So sorry about the obnoxiously long update. I have been trying to multi-task and work on other stories too. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one!


End file.
